Raised on the Ranch
by Vulpsis
Summary: Morgan is stuck helping her mom run the ranch with her Combusken. At night she goes online and surfs over galleries of trainers with their pokemon. That night with Combusken she makes her fantasies come true


"Morgan! Come on we need your help!" mom shouted. I lazily got up from where I was laying and looked over at her. She was by the Miltank and Tauros, and she looked kind of irritated at me. No surprise, I've been laying on the hill for some time trying to take a nap. The wind blew and I could feel my short brown hair tickle me neck and ears. I looked down at my Combusken who got up as well, looking up at me waiting for my response. "Come on boy let's go."

"Ugh Morgan I don't understand why you don't grow out your hair, it'd look so nice and maybe attract some more boys." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her as I shoveled the manure into the wheelbarrow. Combusken came in the Ponyta pen stacking some haystacks in the corner.

"Mom I don't need any more boys coming after me, besides there's nobody here that I like anyways, almost all of the boys left on a journey or to school."

"That may be true but they'll be back one day as strong and smart men to help out this town, and they'll be looking to settle and have a family." I stabbed the shovel deep into the manure and took in a deep breath. She never realized how angry she makes me sometimes.

"But mom I want to journey too you know. I do have my own Pokemon."

"I know you do sweetie and I know you'll be fine but…" my mom put the last bit of manure onto the wheelbarrow and grabbed the handle. "You're all I have left right now. Wait until your brother comes back first, I can't handle running the ranch on my own." I began to pout, throwing my arms to show how frustrated I was until I saw my mom's eyes as she moved out. They were the same clear blue eyes as mine and I can tell that wasn't the only reason. I could tell she didn't want to be alone.

"Ahhhhh…" I yawned as I threw myself back a bit as I sat on my chair. I looked outside and saw the sun was setting. Busy day as usual I was ready for some sleep but first I turned on the PC. I didn't have any real friends close by so usually I went surfing on the web, making friends on various forums. When I logged in I saw I had a few new messages, one of them was from my best friend littlebro_Eevee. All he sent was a link and when I clicked on it the link sent me to a gallery of various pokephillia images. I can feel my heart race and face blush as I scrolled down slowly, scanning the images carefully. That was the best thing about online friends, you can know eachother in and out but in the end they were anonymous and nobody would really know your deepest desires…

I involuntarily closed my legs together as my left hand grew a mind of its own and slid down my pink pajamas. Image after image it was girls being overtaken by their own Pokemon, one was cosplaying as Sabrina a gym leader being pinned and overtaken by a powerful Machamp, another was a nurse joy being gang by a group of houndoom. I felt my insides melt away as an itch for somebody, anybody grew to just pin me down and fuck me away. I bit my lip as I continued to scroll down, a finger playing gently with my swelling clit as I continued to imagine me being switched by the many beautiful women in this gallery. And then finally the very last one was May (or somebody looking like her) the famous Pokemon coordinator riding her Blaziken. The look of bliss on her face, the way drool seemed to slip on the side of her lips as she was drunk on pleasure as she rode that Blazikens ferocious cock made me shudder as I began to play with my clit a little bit more fiercely. The hand I had on the mouse moved and I began to play and caress with one of my ample breast. I was young, 14 years old and yet I was developed enough to be mistaken for a young adult. I couldn't take it, I needed to lay down on my bed and climax now. Just before I could get up though Combusken's head moved down as he looked at my screen. Honest to god I thought I swallowed my heart when I saw him. I ended up screeching as I banged my hand on the computer desk trying to get it out of my pajamas.

"Morgan? What's wrong!" hastily I X'd out the tab as I tried to fix my composure, Combusken jumping back as I pushed my chair back.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Combusken scared me is all!" I heard foorsteps coming up the stairs and I looked down at my hand. It was wet just a bit but since my mom was female as well I grew paranoid that she'd know what I was doing just by looking so I quickly dried my hand using Combusken's fur and tried to sit back down so she wouldn't think anything suspicious.

My mom opened the door a bit to just peek inside. I smiled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head, making sure she got to see my screen so she wouldn't think anything bad. She smiled as she began to walk away. "okay just checking." And with that she walked back down the stairs. "Get some rest we need to be up early to harvest the eggs!"

"Okay mom I'll be in bed a little bit!" I then took in a deep breath of relief and looked angrily at my Combusken. "You scared me!" I growled, Combusken looked pretty nervous and did the same gesture I did when mom walked in, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "oh well. Sorry, didn't mean to let you see that."

"Com.. bus!" he said as he waved his wing like arms as if saying it was okay. He then tried to walk out his room, for some reason his arms were covering his lower front region. Curious I called out his name, he seemed to freeze on the spot and turned his head only.

"Come back in, I wanna see something." Combusken gulped for some reason as he turned around, his arms still covering his lower region. I couldn't help but grin, I knew why he was covering that spot. "What're you trying to hide?" Combusken smiled nervously as he tilted his head, he was trying to play stupid which just made me feel more naughty. "Come on… move the arms." Combusken gulped again and slowly he moved them away, just barely though but enough to show me what he was hiding. His cock was exposed, it was the first time I saw it. It was twitching as it began to grow a bit more, he wasn't as big as the Pokemon online were but it was enticing nonetheless. "My my… you enjoyed what you saw didn't you?" Combusken blushed as he looked away, his arms trying to cover his embarrassment again. I got up and walked up to him, waving my hips as I did so. Combusken reached up to my chest, He looked up at me with that cute nervous look as I patted his head and moved my other hand slowly down his furry back. I can feel his breathing pick up and mine as well. "would you like to play with me tonight?" I asked in a teasing voice. Before he could react though I slid down against his body, getting on my knees and moving his arms out of the way.

He didn't struggle at all which I knew meant he wanted it. His red cock was fully exposed and pulsing. I gripped it gently which made Combusken arch his back and cry out instantly. I looked up and placed a finger on my lips telling him to be quiet, I didn't want my mom to hear. Feeling naughty again I began to squeeze his cock as hard as I could, it felt so warm and hard that I felt my mouth watering just thinking about it thrusting into me. I looked up and saw him struggling to not moan, I smiled as I began to stroke him, he skin felt so smooth and I can his veins pulsing more and more. He closed his eyes as he struggled to keep quiet, he looked so cute and just torturing him like this began to make me feel drenched. After a good minute I wanted to take it to the next level, I leaned in closer and gave the very tip a quick lick. I wanted to know how he tasted and I felt his whole body shudder from that quick taste. It was a little bitter, but I also tasted something salty. Licking my lips I brought myself closer and placed his cock past my lips and into my mouth. I felt his arms place on my head as I closed my eyes and began bobbing back and forth. His taste was bitter and I began to feel lightheaded and heated just by having his cock in my mouth, I could taste his salty pre spilling out and feel his cock pulsing on my tongue. I knew he was close and tried to take all of it in, but even though he wasn't that big I almost gagged trying to move my head all the way forward.

With my eyes closed I began to see a bright light as I felt his load shoot the back of my throat. Being a novice I began to cough as more shot inside of me, I pulled back coughing and feeling like an idiot but as I pulled back his cock seemingly grew more and more, taking me a moment to slide back all the way. As his cock slipped out my lips I looked up and saw that Combusken wasn't a Combusken anymore. My mouth was open in amazement as I saw a tall muscular and lean Blaziken looking down at me with fierce hungry eyes. His hands grabbed me by the wrists and the next thing I knew I was hurled onto my bed quickly but silently. I didn't struggle, I felt my heart's pace rise faster than ever with anticipation. Blaziken mimicked me and placed a finger over his beak, shushing me. I honestly closed my legs tightly from how hot this was making me, his sharp claw traced down my chest, ripping through my black sports bra exposing my juicy ample breasts. He leaned down and began to suckle and nibble at my nipples gently; I couldn't help but give out a few small squeaks of pleasure. Usually I sucked my own nipples when I was feeling extra passionate, but having somebody else do it felt so much better, I had to take in deep breaths as the ticklish pleasure overtook my body. After a couple minutes he stopped, I didn't notice for a few seconds, I was lost in my own world, but by the time I noticed I felt my pajamas slide off quickly and when I opened my eyes Blaziken had me pinned down again. His fierce eyes looking into my own, I looked down and saw his hot muscular red body, his beige colored hair reaching down over his chest, and his shiny red cock fully erect and large. He grinned when I saw that, my whole naked body was exposed to him and he knew what I wanted.

Without a moment to spare his hips pushed forward and banged against mine, his cock ripped into my flesh and past my hymen so quickly that for a second all I could feel was that long desired itch of being fucked finally being scratched before the pain quickly settled in. My eyes watered and I nearly screamed out in pain but I bit my lip and held it in. Before It could subside though he quickly pulled out and pushed in again, making me take in a deep breath as I gripped the sides of my pillow tightly, bracing myself against his movements. I felt Blaziken's claws let go of my wrists as he lifted me up, pressing his forehead against mine as we looked at each other. He continued to hump against me but at a slow pace, each push making my grip on the pillow tighten as I bit my lip.

After a couple minutes the pain seemed to melt away as each push began to feel better than the last. It was still hard to surpress my own cries but I wrapped my arms around Blaziken as I turned my face and leaned closer to give him a kiss. His tongue tasted so good and felt so warm but he quickly overpowered me and forced his tongue in my mouth as it twisted and tasted mine all over. I began to hump against him, each thrust felt so great as my insides began to moisten more and more. As I pulled back from the kiss I leaned closer and whispered to him. "Fuck me harder…" I could feel his arms tighten around my back as he held me closer and picked up his pace, My back arched as I felt his cock reach deeper inside me, rubbing every inch inside my tight pussy filling me whole. His cock felt so warm just like his body and I began to shudder from the overwhelming ecstasy, I can feel my saliva trickle down my lip as I lost myself to Blaziken and became his sex tool, his hard cock pressing against my deepest part making me give out an involuntary moan. I didn't even care if my mom heard me anymore, I was drowning in a sea of pleasure. As I gave in more and more to his thrusting I can feel myself tighten against his member more and more, my fluids began to overflow and trace down my pale legs and my nails dug into his soft warm fluff as I submitted to my climax.

I honestly thought I saw stars, my vision blurred as I cried out, my whole body seemed to tighten as I shuddered from the effects of my orgasm. I felt Blaziken's warm cum filling me, shooting streams deep inside of me. My arms loosely let go as he got up, my body sprawled against the bed as I breathed deeply. Blaziken was panting as well as he got up from the bed, his cock softened up as he pulled out of me. After a few minutes I regained my senses, I looked over at Blaziken who was still standing. "Oh my god Blaziken, that was AMAZING." Blaziken smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly his stomach growled quite loudly. I laughed from how sudden that happened, for a serious looking Pokemon he was quite funny. I looked out the window and saw that the sun had fully set and it was night time now. "Oh! You must've came in at first because it was your dinner time." Blaziken nodded as he laughed nervously. Pulling up my pajamas and getting up I quickly threw on another sports bra. "I'll be back! And next time no ripping my bra!"

As I quietly slipped downstairs I noticed my mom in the kitchen. For some reason she was out of breath as she sat sipping a cup of coffee. "oh um… hi mom." I said nervously. I opened a cabinet looking for some of Blaizken's food, I wondered if she heard me or not…

"Hi Morgan, forgot to feed Combusken again?" I gulped, she didn't know he evolved and telling her now would probably be suspicious for her.

"Um yeah, I'm going to feed him and then go to bed." She simply nodded which made me feel relieved. Before heading back to my room though I took a quick look at her. Her face seemed flushed and I noticed her hand was just little wet.


End file.
